


Finding the Something More

by supersleepygoat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersleepygoat/pseuds/supersleepygoat
Summary: You are having the worst week of your life. Your girlfriend broke your heart and your parents kicked you out because of it. To top it off, you get attacked by a supernatural creature. However, the men who save you from the monster may be able to save you in more ways than one.





	Finding the Something More

You are sitting cross-legged on a park bench. The wood is wet from when it rained earlier and it’s making a shiver creep into your bones. You look over your shoulder at the twenty-four-hour diner across the street. You open your wallet. Somehow, fifteen dollars will have to last you until… until who knows when.

You grab your bag and walk over to the diner. You must have been too lost in your thoughts. You failed to notice the large stranger reaching for the door at the same time you had. When you accidently collide with him, you both apologize. He holds the door open wider and gestures for you to go through first, ahead of him and his companion. You offer him a shy smile as thanks and move into the dinner. 

While you wait for your take out, the bell above the door rings and it catches your attention. The air in your lungs is all but kicked out of you when you hear an all too familiar laugh come in through the door. Against your better judgment, you look toward the sound. 

Your ex-girlfriend is arm-in-arm with another woman, probably  _ the other _ woman. 

“Y/N?” your name falls from her well-known lips. Her voice is hesitant. It is as if she is uncomfortable seeing you so soon after everything happened. That makes two of you. “How are you?” your ex questions you with an awkward half smile. 

You let out a humourless laugh. She ruined everything and now she wants to make small talk?

“I’m just great,” you finally gain the nerve to look back up at her. 

“I heard about – Did you work things out with your parents?” She asks as if she doesn’t want to know the real answer. 

“That’s really none of your business anymore,” is your merciful reply. 

The woman draped over your ex tightens her grip on your past lover’s arm. She offers you sly smile. She is reminding you of her claim. It’s a subtle gesture that signifies her victory – and your defeat. 

You push yourself off your chair and shake your head in frustration. You push past the two women who took everything from you and head for the door. In your haste, you bump into the same tall stranger from before. You look up at him to apologize, but the words are stuck in your throat. All of the rejection you had faced in the past few days, both from the woman you love and even your own parents, cripples your ability to speak. The man can see the unshed tears in your eyes. In empathy, his face falls and mirrors your own. He is about to say something but you slip away and leave the diner. 

“Order up!” the waitress calls for you to pick up your much-needed food. But, you’re already gone.

* * *

Gabriel groans. “Why are we wasting our time looking for this kid, Sam?” 

Sam rolls his eyes in response.  

“It’s one measly bag of fries! I think the kid can survive without it,” Gabriel continues. “She probably ran home and got her mommy and daddy to make her a new batch of fries. Let’s just go back and grab  _ our _ food. The sooner we get back to the room and feed that brother of yours, the less bitchy he will be!” Gabe says remembering how grumpy Dean was when they left him back at the motel to go pick up dinner. 

Sam continues to ignore the archangel as he looks to see which way you would have gone. 

“Come on, Sam!” Gabriel whines. “I want you and your brother to finish this damn hunt, so we can move on! We don’t have time to go running after a random angsty teen. I mean, a Rugaru hunt is always a fun pit stop. But, we have bigger fish to fry! Or have you forgotten about my big bro and his plan to storm troop his way into our world and-”

“Do you ever stop talking?” Sam finally exclaims when he’s had enough of Gabriel’s ramblings.

“Nope,” Gabe says with a pop. “Admit it, you missed me. You missed this,” Gabe says as he gestures between him and Sam. 

Sam only rolls his eyes, again. 

Before Gabriel can start in on Sam again, the men hear scuffling and a short yelp come from behind the diner. Sam hands Gabe the bag of your fries and rushes off toward the sound. Now, it is Gabriel’s turn to roll his eyes. He opens the bag and starts munching on the salty treats as he lazily follows Sam into action. 

When the men turn the corner, they expect to see the worst. Rugarus always leave a mess. Instead, they see you holding your own against the creature that was once human. A surprised Sam looks over to Gabe. The archangel merely shrugs with an impressed look on his face before eating more of your fries. 

You may be a good fighter, but you are still ill-equipped to handle whatever the hell this thing is. Eventually, your attacker gets the upper hand and tackles you to the ground. Your squeak of surprise as the creature bares its teeth and tries to bite you, brings Sam back to reality. Sam lunges forward and pulls the monster off of you. You scramble backwards. You watch as the monster turns its deadly focus onto the tall stranger. 

You are frozen in shock. But, it’s more curiosity than fear. You know you should be scared. That  _ thing _ just tried to eat you. Yet, fighting with that freak was the first time in the past few days in which you weren’t stuck in your dark thoughts. Kicking that guy’s ass was an oddly satisfying distraction from your crumbling world. You were able to let out the pent-up hurt you hadn’t let yourself feel or even acknowledge. Also, you suddenly realize that there may be more important things in this world to worry about. 

Sam is still tussling with the Rugaru. “Oh, for crying out loud!” Gabe exclaims with bored irritation. He throws the precious bag of fries onto the ground. Gabriel finally intervenes when Sam struggles to ignite his lighter. Gabriel effortlessly reaches out a hand and smites the creature. You watch as a bright light shines through the monster’s eyes and mouth. When the light fades, the monster crashes to the ground in a lifeless heap. 

“Alrighty then! Now, that beastie boy here is taken care of, hows-about we get a move on. The world ain’t going to save itself from my petulant big brother!” the fair-haired man jabbers as he claps his hands together. 

“Dude,” Sam whispers as he gets himself off the ground. Sam motions his eyes in your direction and Gabriel follows his gaze. You are still on the ground, sitting there stunned. 

“Oh, right… I forgot about the damsel,” Gabe says with guilty eyes. 

“I’m not a damsel!” you inform the men as you are broken out of your trance and get up to stand to your full height. 

“My bad, doll face! Nice moves by the way, very Buffy-esque,” Gabriel sings with a wink.

“Um thanks,” you hesitate. How are these guys so calm right now? 

Sam moves in front of Gabriel and steps toward you. “I know you probably have a lot of questions. But trust me, you’re better off forgetting this ever happened. I’m sorry this happened to you but it’s safer if you don’t ask too many questions.” Sam’s tone is comforting. Plus, the firm hand he places on your shoulder is more reassuring than you thought possible. Despite everything that has happened to you, you feel safe under his touch. 

“That thing wasn’t human, was it?” you ask in fear that you already know the answer. 

“Winner winner chicken dinner!” Gabe chimes.

“Dude!” Sam warns his friend to shut his mouth. You simply nod your understanding. Unfortunately, learning monsters are real isn’t even the worst news you’ve gotten this week. “Look kid,” Sam continues in a softer tone as he addresses you directly. “Maybe you should head home. Forget this happened,” Sam pleads. He doesn’t want you to know the full extent of what is really out there. Especially since he assumes you have an apple-pie life waiting for you at home.

You huff out a sad laugh. “Yeah, sure thing.” You offer him a smile that doesn’t reach your eyes. It’s clear he wants to get rid of you. If these men can so casually kill a real-life monster, then they clearly have bigger things to worry about. They don’t need to know you have no one waiting for you. They don’t need to know that no one would have missed you, had that thing actually killed you. It’s better if you just get out of their hair. 

“She doesn’t have a home, Sammy,” Gabe says as he picks up the discarded bag of fries and resumes snacking on its contents. 

Your eyes snap up to the shorter man. “How do you-”

“Relax, kiddo. I know all sorts of things,” he winks at you and taps his temple with his forefinger. “I didn’t see it at first… but I hear you loud and clear now, darling,” the man continues. He stares at you as if he is reading you like a book. It is slightly unnerving. 

Sam looks at the archangel, then back at you. You meet his gaze for only a moment before casting your eyes to the ground. “Is that true?” Sam asks.

You nod and shrug. 

“What happened? Where are you staying?” Sam asks. If you didn’t know any better, you would say he sounds sincerely interested. 

You flop your hands down to your side. “My parents, they like to say they are accepting and ‘ _progressive’_ ,” you add air quotes to emphasize the ridiculousness of the claim. “But, when they found out their precious daughter is bisexual, their true colours shone through. And, their true colours weren’t in favour of the rainbow.” 

You were hoping to leave it at that. But, the men only stare at you expectantly. Their eyes urge you to continue. It is oddly comforting to have someone listen to you, to care about your story. So, you continue.  “I came home a few days ago a total mess. I had just found out my girlfriend had cheated on me. I loved her but… yeah.” You trail off. The idea of the woman you love wrapped in the arms of someone else, clouds your ability to think straight.  

“Anyway, I was too messed up to care that I hadn’t come out to parents yet. I just wanted them to help me feel better. But, when they found out that my heart was broken over a girl, they stopped trying to comfort me. As if non-heterosexual heartache doesn’t count as real heartache,” you scoff. 

“Mommy dearest said this is a phase. She said there is no such thing as being ‘bisexual’. And, that I must be gay but am too chicken shit to admit it. My dad,” you voice breaks for moment. “My dad said that over his dead body is his little girl going to be with another woman. Only, he used much more colourful language. So, they gave me an ultimatum. Either I stay and be who they expected me to be or I leave and don’t come back. So, I left,” you try to shrug but the men can tell you are anything but indifferent. “I couldn’t pretend anymore.”

There is a moment of silence before Gabriel speaks up, “What dick bags!”

You cannot stop a small giggle from escaping your lips. “My sentiments exactly,” you agree. “But as it turns out, I may have made a mistake. They may not accept me or see me as having a legitimate identity. But, I don’t think I’m ready to be on my own yet.” You finally admit to both the strangers and to yourself. 

“You never answered my other question,” Sam states with a soft voice. “Where are you staying?”

“Around,” you shrug again. Sam’s eyes bear into you. You can all but feel him pull the truth out of you with his pleading hazels. You sigh in defeat. “I found me a mighty nice park bench across the way. Well lit, not too uncomfortable,” you try to maintain a casual tone but shame slips out with your words. You’ve only been on your own for a few days. You are already out of money, have no friends to crash with, and to top it off, you got attacked by actual monster. This is not how you imagined your life turning out. “I thought about swallowing my pride, crawling back to my parents with my tail between my legs. But, that’s not me. I’d rather be on my own then live with people who can’t acknowledge me for who I really am. I know my heart is legitimate. I know I am worthy of something more than what they have to offer me.”

Sam runs a frustrated hand down his face. “What’s your name?”

“Y/N.”

“I’m Sam and this is Gabriel-”

“How do ya do?” Gabe cuts in. He bows with his greeting and it makes you giggle again. 

Sam levels Gabe with a look that tells him to keep quiet. “Look, I’m sorry that happened to you. You don’t deserve that. No one does.” Sam places the comforting hand back on your shoulder. 

“Yeah, screw them! Some people just act like dicks when they are forced to face something they can’t wrap their narrow little minds around. Remember kid, I know all sorts of things, and you’re the real deal. And, as for your girl? Her loss!” Gabriel interrupts Sam to speak his mind. 

You can’t help but smile at his directness. You have been waiting a long time to hear someone reassure you that none of this was your fault.

“That said,” Sam continues once Gabriel finally stops talking. “You need to be somewhere safe. You can’t keep living outside. It’s too dangerous. We may have taken down this monster but there are always more. Not to mention, there are humans that may try to take advantage of you being out here on your own like this,” Sam says with caution. 

“I can take care of myself,” you state firmly. 

“Oh, we saw that clear as day, sugar,” Gabe chimes in. 

“Being a good fighter isn’t everything,” Sam informs you. “You need people to back you up. Do you have any other family you can stay with?”

“I told you, my parents-”

Sam smiles and shakes his head. “Family doesn’t end in blood, but it doesn’t start there either,” Sam says. His smile grows as he thinks of the man who said first said those words. 

“There’s no one. It’s only me,” you whisper. 

“No,” Sam says in denial. “Look, I know someone who may be able to help you. She has a habit of taking in strays who need to find their way.”  Sam looks to the Rugaru corpse on the ground behind him. You did put up a good fight. He doesn’t want to throw you into the life if you don’t need to be. But, a roof, proper food, and Jody’s maternal instincts may be exactly what you need, what you deserve. No one will force you into hunting. Maybe you can get a job and help in other ways, like Alex. But, any way Sam thinks about it, he cannot leave you here like this. “You ever been to Sioux Falls, kid?”

  
  



End file.
